Una Simple Apuesta
by Tsukino Ariasu
Summary: Alfred F. Jones es el chico más guapo y deseado de la reconocida Preparatoria Gakuen Hetalia, él lo sabía, pero a su celoso grupo no le agradaba la idea. Es así que termina con la difícil tarea de conquistar a Alice Kirkland, la chica más difícil de la institución. ¡Eso no era nada! Esa chica caería rendida a sus pies... o al menos, eso creía. (UsxNyoUk)
1. ¡Yo Tengo Más Suerte con las Chicas!

_No sé que tengo que quise escribir una historia hetero. Quizá haber leído tantas historias yaoi donde Arthur tiene pinta uke-chica-débil, y leer a Alfred protegiendo a un hombre al puro estilo Titanic fue una de las razones. Este es un Usxfem!UK como pareja principal, y UKxfem!USA como secundaria._

_Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

**¡Yo Tengo Más Suerte con las Chicas!**

_¿Qué quién es él?_

_¿En verdad no lo conoces?_

_¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?!_

_Él, y trata de no olvidarlo, es Alfred F. Jones, el chico más guapo de la Preparatoria Gakuen Hetalia._

_¡Solo míralo! Es irresistible..._

_Descuida, él lo sabe, aunque no le importaría que se lo repitieras._

Las palabras que cualquier diva de la institución le dice a una nueva alumna.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el chico atractivo que entraba a la institución. El tiempo pareció ir en cámara lenta.

Contemplaron cada tentadora seductora parte de su cuerpo. La cabellera dorada brillante como el sol, los ojos celestes como el cielo despejado, una sonrisa irresistible formada con sus delgados y deseados labios; y los formados abdominales que dejaba al descubierto en las clases de Educación Física.

Guardaba las manos en los bolsillos dándole una actitud rebelde y desinteresada. Gozando sin disimulos de las inquisidoras miradas sobre él.

En el mismo pasillo, un hombre de su misma edad acorralaba con un brazo a una alumna morena de la institución, guardando la otra mano en su bolsillo y susurrando en su oído, con voz seductora, mil y un cursilerías que nunca pasarían entre ellos.

Desvió la mirada notando que su mejor amigo se acercaba, se despidió de la chica a la que probablemente nunca volvería a dirigir la palabra situándose a su lado.

Se sonrieron con complicidad y siguieron caminando como si fueran los reyes del lugar.

No. Eran los reyes del lugar.

Como si de una moda se tratase, otros tres chicos que eran rodeados por un grupo de mujeres guardaban las manos en los bolsillos. Sus camisas fuera del pantalón y los botones desabrochados hacían que el pulso de las fantasiosas chicas fuera más rápido de lo considerado sano.

Un albino, que hablaba sin titubeos sobre lo asombroso que era, codeó a sus acompañantes indicándoles quiénes se acercaban. Sonrieron alejándose del tumulto de mujeres, caminando a sus lados.

Ahora pareciera que una cámara enfocara a los cinco sexys chicos mientras caminaban altiva y atrevidamente por los pasillos. Las chicas se derretían cuando pasaban por su lado soltando suspiros enamorados.

- ¡Son tan guapos!

- ¡Me miró, Nini, me miró! - gritó histérica una de ellas antes de desfallecer en los brazos de su amiga.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se fijen en mí?

- Sueño con ellos todos las noches...

Sus palabras no pasaban desapercibidas por los aludidos. Que sólo sonreían envueltos en su mundo de perfección.

Un insoportable y molesto timbre anunció el inicio de clases. Desganados, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas, algunos más ansiosos que otros; aliviados de no tener que seguir sufriendo el abuso de sus compañeros.

Los cinco atléticos chicos, aquellos que eran los más populares de toda la preparatoria, subieron a la terraza.

¿Qué los viejos que dirigían la escuela iban a decirles algo? ¿A ellos, las estrellas del equipo de rugby?

Arthur Kirkland, también conocido como el mejor amigo de Alfred Jones, se apoyó en el barandal.

- Tengo diez números nuevos… y creo que ya sé con quién pasaré la noche... - habló un chico de acento francés.

El inglés hizo un mohín acercándose a su lado y le quitó la lista. Sonrió victoriosamente al ver que, como lo había pensado, ya había tenido una noche con cada una de ellas - Demasiado tarde frog, te dije que yo fui el primero con las chicas de mi curso.

- Eso no importa mon petit, te sigo ganando en número - sonrió despeinándolo en un intento de molestarlo, lo que obviamente funcionó.

- ¡Estúpida rana! - se lanzó encima de él golpeándolo repetidas veces, para diversión de los presentes.

- ¿Y tú Alfred? ¿Alguna nueva conquista? - preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños que eran meneados por el viento.

- ¿No es obvio? ¡Tengo dos para esta noche! - habló con notable jactancia, aunque eso siempre pasaba los fines de semana.

- Yo tengo tres - Gilbert Beilldishmit, un albino de extraños ojos carmesí, se señaló con superioridad.

- ¿Un cuarteto? - preguntaron Alfred y Antonio fuera de lugar, incluso Arthur y Francis habían dejado de pelear.

- Ajá - siguió hablando con el orgullo que le traía anunciar la noticia.

- Vas a terminar mal, lo digo por experiencia - Francis temió por el futuro estado de su amigo.

- ¡Vamos, esto hay que celebrarlo! - el chico castaño, cuyo nombre era Antonio Carriedo, pasó un brazo por su hombro - Aunque no es como si fuera muy difícil de lograr...

Gilbert entronó los ojos - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, es obvio que con esta sonrisa y esta actitud no estás ni cerca de superarme.

- ¡¿Qué cosas dices?!¡Soy mucho más asombroso que tú y todos los que están en la preparatoria!

Se hizo un silencio tenso para que después rieran descaradamente de él.

- ¡Oh Gilbert eres tan guapo! ¡Nunca lo dudes! - Arthur se secaba unas lágrimas causadas por tanto reír.

- Gilbert, mon a mi, es claro que yo soy el más deseado de la preparatoria - habló esta vez Francis.

Silencio, nuevamente risas.

- ¡Déjense de bromas! ¡Me duele mi heroico estómago! - dijo Alfred con dificultad. Una vez calmados volvió a hablar - ¡Yo soy el más apuesto, nadie puede negarlo!

- Ya déjalo Al, todos saben quién manda en este lugar - Arthur hizo un gesto de quitarle importancia con las manos.

- ¿Estás hablando de ti cejas? - Antonio no cabía en su incredulidad.

- ¿De quién si no?

- ¿Con esas cosas que tienes en la cara esperas conquistar chicas? - volvió a hablar entre risas.

- ¡He-hey! - se llevó las manos a estas cubriéndolas - ¡Mi acento y mis palabras dejan a todas babeando! A-además - dijo con un tono más confiado - Soy guapo - las risas de sus amigos hizo que se sonrojara por completo.

- Hahaha! Sí Artie, si fuera gay serías mi pareja predilecta - rió el americano, como si acabara de hacer la mejor broma del universo.

- Ha-hablo enserio.

Lo ignoraron carcajeándose en el suelo.

- ¿Re-recuerdan esa vez que int-intentó cocinar a su primera novia? - las risas se hicieron más fuertes tras las palabras de Antonio.

- ¡Y-y terminó quemando toda la cocina! - gritó Francis sujetándose su estómago con fuerza.

- ¡Es-so no es gracioso! ¡Casi muero bola de desconsiderados! - Arthur alzó un puño contra ellos.

- ¡Cuando lo fuimos a visitar al hospital trató de esconderse para que no le viéramos la cara! - esta vez habló Gilbert disfrutando de devolver las burlas.

- ¡Id-idiotas! - molesto se apresuró a irse.

Alfred lo notó por lo que se levantó corriendo a su lado - ¡Arthur espera! - lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo único que salió fueron risas.

El inglés se soltó con brusquedad yéndose del lugar.

- O-oigan - dijo Alfred una vez hubo controlado las risas - ¿No nos habremos pasado esta vez?

- Claro que no mon petit, ya sabes cómo es Arthur cuando está en sus días - rió levemente al igual que el menor.

- Sí tienes razón - tras unos segundos dijo - Pero solo para aclarar, soy el más guapo de nosotros - se ganó miradas molestas - Solo piénsenlo, soy el mejor en rugby, no es difícil llevarse conmigo, me gusta hacer reír a la gente y... tengo experiencia - agregó esto con aquel tono pervertido que Francis le había contagiado.

Nuevamente se ganó miradas, esta vez celosas, por los presentes.

Se extrañó al ver como se juntaban apoyando un brazo sobre el hombro del otro y susurrando entre ellos, dándole pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando. Como si lo hubieran tenido planeado, asintieron para luego separarse, dirigiéndose al menor.

- Te proponemos un reto - dijo Antonio con una sonrisa galante. Alfred alzó una ceja - Si conquistas a la chica más difícil que hemos tenido la desgracia de conocer, el BTT te considerará como el chico más atractivo de toda la preparatoria.

- ¡Acepto! - habló sin pensar.

- Esto no es tan fácil Alfie, todo trato tiene sus condiciones - Francis remarcó su acento francés.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- Kesesese, primero: sólo tienes seis meses. Segundo: debes acostarte con ella. Tercero: NO puede ser forzado. Cuarto: debes demostrarlo con un video.

- Trata de no enamorarte de ella - dijo Antonio con burla.

Alfred frunció las cejas - ¿Me estas retando?

- No te alteres - sonrió con voz despreocupada - Pero sí, te estoy retando.

- ¡Ya verán! ¡Yo nunca pierdo! ¡Ganaré antes de la mitad del tiempo! - alardeó seguro de su capacidad, eso sería más fácil de lo que pensó - ¿Algo más?

Los tres chicos compartieron una mirada maliciosa de "se va arrepentir". No por nada eran The **Bad **Touch Trio.

- Para demostrar que no tienes ninguna clase de relación deberás humillarla en público - dijo Gilbert con aires de superioridad, esa había sido SU grandiosa idea.

- ¿Hu-humillarla? - musitó inseguro. Eso no era muy de hero...

- ¡Cobarde! Honhonhon! ¡Sabía que no se atrevería!

- ¡Sí me atrevo, es más, lo haré! - bramó enfadado, él no conocía el miedo (o eso trataba de convencerse) - ¡Acepto el trato!

- Bien - cerró el pacto estrechando la mano de Francis - Si pierdes, deberás correr en ropa interior rosa por toda la preparatoria, y aceptarás que somos más guapos que tú.

- Si ganó será al revés, ¿no? - el trío asintió. Alfred guardó las manos en los bolsillos sin dudar en ningún momento de su decisión.

Al ver que no tenían nada más que hacer decidieron ir a sus salones.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama la chica? - preguntó Alfred despreocupado.

- Alice Kirkland.

- Alice Kirkland... - repitió por inercia - ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué?! - para cuando volteó los tres habían "desaparecido", escondiéndose detrás de un tarro de basura que estaba en el pasillo.

Alfred rió nervioso, pensando en como reaccionaría un pequeño cejón si llegaba enterarse.

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado, y en algún lugar del recinto una chica rubia de coletas y gruesos lentes recogía sus libros.

Estaba nerviosa, podía sentir las penetrantes miradas de las únicas alumnas que quedaban en la sala. El temor y la inseguridad aceleraban involuntariamente su pulso.

- Oye - escuchó la superficial voz de la líder de animadoras - ¿Mi tarea?

Con rapidez la inglesa buscó la hoja entre sus libros - Aq-quí esta - expectante esperó su reacción.

- Es lo menos que puedes hacer, supongo - dijo con cierto inconformismo, en realidad ni siquiera sabía de que era la tarea - Mañana te entregaré mi nuevo listado, ¿escuchaste, bitch?

Alice se mordió la lengua, conteniéndose de devolverle el insulto - S-sí Natalia - ahogó un gemido cuando la tomó fuertemente por los cabellos.

- Señorita Natalia - dijo con deleite.

- S-señorita Natalia - subió la voz por el dolor que le estaba provocando.

- Buena chica - la albina la soltó para despeinarle el cabello - Osh... sigues igual de fea - habló con desprecio. Pero luego rió con cinismo - Cuidado con el suelo.

- ¿Qu-qué? - una de las alumnas la golpeó a la altura de las rodillas por el lado inverso, y como era de esperarse, Alice golpeó su rostro contra el suelo.

Las cautivadoras animadoras rieron soltando pequeños "ups", y salieron del salón.

Alice contuvo las lágrimas buscando sus lentes con torpeza. Al hallarlos se los puso descubriendo que estaban quebrados, suspiró, ya iban trece ese mes. Recogió sus libros esparcidos por el suelo.

Odiaba a esas chicas, grupo de huecas descerebradas que creían que por ser las animadoras de la institución podían hacer los que se les diera la misma gana. Aunque de cierta forma... así era.

Entró al pasillo hiendo a dejar sus libros al casillero.

- ¡Ahí vienen!

- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo me veo?

- ¡Qué horror! ¡Tu lápiz de ojos izquierdo está más marcado que el derecho!

Alice rodeó los ojos. Sentía lástima por sus compañeros que perdían su tiempo en grupos de descerebrados con complejo de importancia.

Dirigió una disimulada mirada a los cinco chicos que como siempre, caminaban tipo "reyes del pasillo". Así es, para ellos, ser una celebridad en los pasillos de la preparatoria era un honor.

Con sus miradas atrevidas, sus sonrisas brillantes y sus atléticos cuerpos. ¿Qué demonios se creían?

- Arthur - Alfred miró con inocentes ojos celestes al inglés.

- No molestes - masculló sin querer mostrarse dolido por haberse reído sin compasión de algo que para él era importante.

- Perdón... no fue mi intención ofenderte - mintió con toda naturalidad - No quiero que estés molesto conmigo - musitó, esta vez con sinceridad.

Arthur suspiró. Demonios, no podía estar molesto con alguien como Alfred - Esta bien, te...

- Yeah! - gritó sin dejarlo terminar - ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? - preguntó casi obligándolo a dar una respuesta afirmativa.

Detrás de ellos los BTT escuchaban con atención la conversación de ese par, ¿Alfred decidió mover rápido sus cartas? Ellos también lo harían.

Alice dejó de esconder el rostro dentro del casillero al asegurarse de que su hermano no podría verla. Afiló la mirada, perfecto, ahora ese cabeza hueca que tanto odiaba iría a su casa.

Oficialmente, el mundo amaba a Alice Kirkland.


	2. Así que ¿Qué esperas para irte?

_Este capítulo esta algo "apartado" de la preparatoria, ¡solo será este! Era necesario para no interrumpir los hechos base._

___Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

**Así que... ¿qué esperas para irte?**

Alice pisaba el acelerador con fuerza, debía llegar antes que su hermano y el idiota que tenía por amigo para encerrarse en su habitación y así no tener que saludarlo. El lujoso Porsche plateado que su adinerado padre le regaló en su cumpleaños adelantaba sin dificultad a todos los automóviles que pasaban por su lado.

El odio que sentía por Alfred F. Jones era grande, gigantesco, aplastante… y completamente justificado. No lo odiaba por algo que le hubiera hecho en la preparatoria, no, ahí él a penas la recordaba como "la hermana de Arthur".

Ella lo odiaba (la palabra resonaba en su cabeza con cada vez mayor intensidad) por haberle quitado lo que por mucho fue su tesoro más preciado.

Él...

Él...

... Le quitó a su estúpido hermano.

_Era un cálido día de verano en la casa de la familia Kirkland. El canto de las aves posadas en las ramas y el ligero viento que envolvía los árboles desarmonizaba con la intranquilidad de dos pequeños ingleses._

_- ¿Y ahora? - Alice jaló con insistencia la manga del mayor._

_- No... Voy a jugar con Alfred._

_- ¿¡Otra vez él!? - la furia que le provocaba que le quitaran tiempo que ella debería compartir con Arthur se demostró en su rostro enrojecido._

_- Alice... - dijo pasando una mano por su nuca._

_- ¿Qué? ¡No te importa dejarme sola! ¿Verdad?_

_Arthur titubeó. No quería hacerla sentir mal... pero, se divertía más con Alfred..._

_- ¡Artie, el héroe te está esperando! - un niño de aproximadamente ocho años corrió con un traje de Superman hacia el inglés._

_- ¿Tú eres Alfred?_

_El aludido sonrió, orgulloso de que lo reconocieran - ¡Sí! ¡Soy el gran…! - sin poder prevenirlo la pequeña británica se había lanzado sobre él, botando a ambos al suelo. Alfred comenzó a removerse tratando de sacar a la enfurecida niña de encima - ¡Arthur! ¡Quítamela! ¡Está loca! ¡Está loca!_

_A Arthur le tomó unos segundos salir de su shock para inmediatamente ir al rescate de su amigo._

_- ¡Ali-Alice! ¡Déjalo tranquilo!_

_- ¡Púdrete maldito imbécil! ¡Este idiota sabrá que se metió con el territorio equivocado!_

_Alice siguió gritando maldiciones no aptas para una niña de su edad. Con un gran esfuerzo, el alterado inglés logró sacarle a su hermana de encima._

_Los tres respiraban agitados por el fatídico incidente._

_Arthur se dirigió a su hermana, quién aun cerraba los puños conteniéndose de golpear al "niño con cara de idiota" - ¿Mejor?_

_- ... - Alice inhaló profundamente - Mejor._

_- Oye... entiendo que no tengas una buena impresión de él... - calló al recibir una mirada incrédula de la niña - Es... es un tanto especial._

_Alice frunció las cejas. ¿Especial? ¡Ese niño era un tonto! ¿Por qué prefería pasar tiempo con él que con ella? ¿Acaso… suponía que ese tal Alfred era mejor? Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de tristeza - Bien, ve y juega con el idiota, si eso es lo que quieres._

_- ¿No te molesta? - preguntó Arthur ocultando su alegría._

_- ¿Molestarme? ¿Crees que lo que hagas me importa? - se levantó con feminidad sacudiendo sus ropas, no se mostraría afectada delante de su presencia - Si me disculpan - habló con falsa cortesía._

_- Alice... - susurró el inglés afligido, sintiendo como algo entre ellos se quebraba._

_La británica continuó sus pasos, esperando que Arthur la detuviera, disculpándose, invitándola a jugar con ellos. Pero siguió avanzando, y el deseado momento nunca llegó._

Desde ese día, su relación con Arthur había empeorado. Ya no habían más, "good night little sister" acompañado de un abrazo antes de ir a dormir ni "¡deja a mi princesa!" en uno de los juegos donde su perro era un temible dragón. Los lazos que en algún momento los unían con fuerza habían desaparecido.

Y todo, todo, ¡todo por culpa de Alfred!

Golpeó la bocina con ira, para luego suspirar y recuperar su compostura. De todas formas, la relación que alguna vez tuvo con Arthur se había extinguido y el cariño que le tenía esfumado. Lo que perpetuaba su odio con el idiota americano era el hecho de que él "ganó" a su hermano, lo que significaba que ella "perdió" a su hermano, si dejaba a su egocéntrico pariente que de niño se creía pirata de lado la realidad era clara, perdió.

Ella, la gran Alice Kirkland, perdió contra un chico con la cabeza llena de aire. Y eso, era una fea puñalada para su valioso orgullo.

* * *

Alfred y Arthur entraron a casa. El inglés al notar la puerta sin llave dedujo que Alice ya había llegado.

- ¡Adoro tu casa! - Alfred se dejó caer en el sillón tirando su bolso al suelo - Es tranquila, silenciosa... y algo aburrida.

- Gracias - dijo Arthur con ironía.

Acostumbrado al desorden del americano, colgó su bolsón en el perchero.

- ¡Hablo enserio! Prefiero esto a tener que compartir mi casa con Emily.

Emily, su hermana menor. Enérgica, coqueta y sociable. Nunca tuvieron una buena relación, cuando niños competían desde quién bebería del vaso de Bob Esponja hasta quién era el preferido de sus padres, ignorando que el que ocupaba ese lugar era un tímido joven de ojos violetas.

- ¿Emily? Creí que había ido a estudiar a otro estado.

- Sí, y fueron los tiempos más gloriosos de mi vida.

Arthur rió recostándose en un sillón.

- Tuvo problemas con la directiva... algo de acostarse con un profesor - llevó una mano a su mentón - Por eso tuvo que volver, nos enviaron a escuelas separadas... ¡porque ella es insoportable! - dijo dramáticamente recibiendo el cojín de uno de los sillones en pleno rostro - Ya dije que hablo enserio, no es agradable entrar y verla besuqueando a cualquier idiota que encuentra en la calle.

- ¿A-a… sí? - Arthur sintió una repentina opresión en el pecho, pero trató aparentarlo.

- Sí... ¡¿Ves que es exasperante?! - dijo haciendo gestos desesperados con las manos.

El inglés sonrió levemente - Sí... - se reprimió al oírse más ronco de lo normal. Carraspeó aclarando su voz - Tenemos tarea en biología, lo mejor será comenzarla ahora.

Alfred no tardó en refunfuñar, podía pedirle a una chica linda que le diera su tarea y asunto arreglado. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la encerró enseguida recordando la apuesta, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?

- Ups... - rió con nerviosismo revisando su bolso - Creo que... lo dejé en la escuela.

El mayor bufó - ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo?

- ¡Sí, gracias Arthur!

El inglés frunció las cejas, por un momento había olvidado que con Alfred no servía el sarcasmo - No lo haré bloody git, no soy tu maldito perro servil.

- P-pero Artie, sabes que soy pésimo buscando cosas... ¡siempre encontrabas los huevos de chocolate cuando pasábamos la pascua juntos!

Arthur contó hasta diez repetidas veces para no lanzarse y ahorcar a Alfred, que lo miraba con una irresistible cara de súplica - ... Esta bien - dijo dando un largo suspiró - Iré.

- ¡Gracias Artie!

- Si… como sea - rodó los ojos - Hay sodas en el refrigerador, pizza en el horno y dulces en el segundo cajón del estante - tomó su abrigo cubriéndose con él - En caso de algún accidente mi hermana esta en su habitación, ya sabes, no le gusta salir mucho - hizo una sutil mueca de enfado que pasó desapercibida - ¿Tienes el número de emergencias?

- Sí.

- ¿Seguridad?

- Sí.

- ¿Bomberos?

- Arthur, no soy un niño - dijo inflando los mofletes.

- Por supuesto que no campeón - guiñó un ojo recogiendo las llaves - Adiós Al, y trata de mantenerte vivo para cuando vuelva.

Alfred trató de protestar, pero Arthur fue más rápido y salió velozmente de la casa. Espero impacientemente que se alejara para luego comentar - Artie, eres tan ingenuo - subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la inglesa. Mientras el mayor buscaba su cuaderno de biología que nunca encontraría porque estaba en su bolso, podría comenzar a conquistar a la chica más "difícil" de la preparatoria.

Aun así Alfred se sentía confiado, nunca en su vida lo habían rechazado.

Su relación con la inglesa era apenas cordial, a pesar de juntarse bastante tiempo con su hermano las interacciones que habían tenido las podía contar con una mano. El americano no era un ser prejuicioso, pero desde que lo atacó cuando era un niño no tenía la mejor impresión de ella.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que tenía un cartel clavado.

**Habitación de ALICE, propiedad de ALICE, no entrar excepto ALICE.**

Si no se equivocaba, esa era su habitación.

Tocó un par de veces, poniendo su mejor sonrisa marca Colgate y una mirada de conquistador.

Adentro, Alice respingó molesta. ¿Quién podría estar molestando? Desganada cerró su libro y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al reconocer al chico frente a ella. Alzó una ceja al notar su pose insinuante.

- ¿Qué quieres bloody git?

Tal como la recordaba. No dejó de sonreír e ignoró el insulto - Hola Alice.

- ¿Qué-quieres? - volvió a preguntar cortante.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, lo que es mío es tuyo "hero" - dijo con notable sarcasmo. Para su indignación Alfred agradeció adentrándose a su cuarto.

El americano husmeó con curiosidad la habitación de la chica.

- No es como pensé que sería... - musitó, esperó encontrar un cuarto lleno de peluches y un poster de un cantante famoso pegado en la pared, más un mensaje hecho con pintura en aerosol que dijera: for ever alone. Seguido de una carita triste. Pero solo habían, libros... libros... y más libros.

- ¿Duermes en la biblioteca? - preguntó exaltado.

Alice resopló. Dios, si que era idiota - Es mi habitación estúpido, por si no lo notaste me gusta leer.

- ¿...? ¿Qué es esto? - extrañado, tomó un libro tratando de descifrar que decía.

- Es un libro, y lo tienes al revés - dijo con un tono que claramente le decía "estúpido", sin dejar de verlo con odio insufrible que no parecía ser notado por Alfred.

- Ya veo - lo volteó - Huh... sigo sin entender.

- Esta en latín, idiota.

- Oh - Alfred se rió de su error.

Alice frunció las cejas, no encontraba la gracia - ¿A qué viniste? - se cruzó de brazos, molesta - ¿Quieres que te haga la tarea? ¿Robarme dinero? ¿Información vergonzosa sobre Arthur?

- No, no y... tal vez después - respondió interesado por descubrir que cosas le ocultaba su casi-hermano.

- Entonces dime una maldita vez qué quieres.

- ¿No puedo pasar tiempo con la hermana de mi amigo?

- ¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¡Adoro estar a tu lado! - la ironía fue tal, que increíblemente Alfred pudo detectarla.

- Que pesada - se susurró, cuando notó los lentes quebrados de la chica. Curioso, se los quitó tomándolos entre sus manos.

- ¡¿Qu-qué diablos haces?! - preguntó moviendo las manos con torpeza. Machas, manchas por todos lados.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

- ¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Dámelos! - siguió tanteando su alrededor, mientras sentía que su odio por él aumentaba.

- No te los daré si no me dices como los quebraste.

- ¿Por qué molestas? - preguntó entrando en la histeria.

- Estoy aburrido - dijo con simpleza. Aunque quitarle los lentes a la chica fuera divertido, tenía que disimular.

- Aburrido - bufó. Impaciente por recuperar sus lentes suspiró - Es... porque... - se hizo un silencio - Soy algo torpe y tropieza con facilidad. ¿Feliz? Bloody git? - habló agresivamente.

Alfred rió acercándose a ella - Tienes que ser muy tonta para tropezar tan seguido - los colocó con cuidado de no picarle un ojo.

Alice rió amargamente - No tienes idea...

La canción de Alfred anunciando una nueva llamada los distrajo - Oh, disculpa - contestó con una expresión de inocencia - ¿Aló?

- _He buscado por toda la maldita preparatoria y aún no encuentro tu jodido cuaderno, ¿estás seguro de que no lo tienes?_

Alfred abrió su bolso, fingió rebuscar y luego se dirigió a Arthur - ¡Qué milagro! ¡Esta abajo de mi abrigo! - sintió un pitido finalizando la llamada - ... Creo que lo mejor sería irme - rió nerviosamente, sabiendo que como popular y heroico jugador de rugby no podía arriesgar su salud.

Si bien él era más alto y corpulento que Arthur, el inglés enfadado era una bestia.

Alice sonrió aliviada de regresar a su tranquila lectura - Si vete - lo empujó con brusquedad fuera de la habitación - ¡Y no vuelvas! - gritó cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Alfred se quedó perplejo, incrédulo, indignado. ¿Esa chica, la nerd, la invisible, la atrae bravucones... le había... le había...? ¡¿Insultado?! ¡Durante todo el maldito rato!

Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, debía mantener la compostura. Si la aterraba empeoraría su ya difícil relación - Pobre Arthur - musitó sintiendo lástima por su amigo, él tenía que soportar a una vieja gruñona como ella... en eso se parecían.

¿Sería algo de familia? Al ver una fotografía de toda la familia Kirkland con el entrecejo fruncido, confirmó su teoría.

A pasos apresurados salió de la casa, temiendo ser alcanzado por Arthur. Una vez fuera de la puerta de entrada, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

- Tienes diez segundos.

Alfred tragó saliva - Arthur... fue un error... todos nos equivocamos.

- ¿Un error? ¡Idiota, busqué por toda la escuela! ¡Entre hasta al baño de mujeres por ti! ¡Y había una chica ahí dentro! - lo señaló sonrojado. Claro, unas caricias, unas palabras, un beso, y su cuidada reputación intacta.

El americano comenzó a reír inevitablemente - ¡Espera a que les cuente esto a los chicos!

- ¡Maldito seas! - el inglés corrió en dirección a Alfred, quien al notarlo lo imitó tratando desesperadamente de alejarse.

Primero, sufre el primer rechazo de su vida, ni siquiera le daban tiempo para recuperarse y ya tenía al jugador más rápido de su equipo tras él. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Karma?


End file.
